Heating a glass ceramic to temperatures for shaping or machining may cause overgrowth of the ceramic crystals. Overgrowth may adversely impact physical and chemical characteristics of the glass ceramic, thereby potentially limiting its application in consumer products. For example, material hardness, modulus, density, optical properties, chemical resistivity, viscosity, and so on may be influenced by thermal history, which may be altered by thermal energy used during a shaping or machining operation.